A typical data center can contain a variety of systems from multiple vendors where, for each vendor, there can be several models of systems. The variety of systems within the data center is typically managed by one or more management consoles. Typically systems within the data center are grouped together, however, it is not necessary for each system to be physically located next to the other systems. So, if a user is servicing a particular group of systems in the data center, the user has to find where the systems for that particular group are located. Each system usually has associated components, where the other components assist in day to day operations of each system. Such components include switches, storage devices, power supplies, and cooling modules. Each of the components of each system typically have operating information that a user who is servicing the system may want to review.
Each system can have multiple LEDs emitting status of the system and of the associated components. The user servicing the data center can turn on a particular system's LEDs from the management console to help locate the system in the data center. In a data center, the user servicing the systems may encounter a large number of LEDs emitting status information, where the user servicing the data center may have to access the management console for the particular service action multiple times. It is also common for the user servicing the particular system to utilize multiple management consoles.